At present, with the communication and sharing of information becoming more and more important, a network user expects to obtain information concerned by the network user more conveniently and quickly; a website serving as an information source wishes that it can be more convenient for a client (user agent) to directly access content; a website receiving information expects to receive various information more conveniently and perform real-time tracking so as to achieve the purpose of extensiveness and timeliness. Therefore, a Really Simple Syndication (RSS), as a new information communication standard, provides an automatic information communication method between any two sites of the Internet; the RSS is a web content syndication format, which can simultaneously search and organize customized news and directly transmit the news to a terminal according to a preset format, location, time and method, so as to enable a user of the information to have absolute choice of the information and selectively obtain the information needed by the user.
As the information communication standard, the RSS has the following two features: one is that information communication between websites is automatically completed without needing human intervention; and the other is that transmitted content is classified index information. The above two features indicate that the RSS has implication of semantics which enables the definition of Internet information to rise from a level of pure text symbol to a level of semantic relation and exerts an influence to the speed and breadth of Internet information transmission.
The RSS is a text-based format, which is formed by means of an Extensible Markup Language (XML) technology and thus finishes the automatic transmission of information between internet sites. An XML is a cross-platform technology relying on content in the Internet environment and is a powerful tool for processing information of a structured document at present. The XML is a simple data storage language, which describes data by using a series of simple marks, wherein the marks can be established by a convenient way; although the XML occupies more space than binary data, the XML is extremely simple and is easy to learn and use. In an actual application, a RSS file is marked as the XML, a RSS channel generally only contains a simple item list, and generally each item contains a title, a simple introduction, a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) link (for example, a web site), and other information such as date, a creator's name, all of which are optional.
Although the RSS brings great convenience for a user to browse and acquire information, privacy protection becomes more important along with the expansion of mode of information communication and broadcasting. A user further expects that his own RSS channel can only be browsed and updated by the user per se like personal information. However, at present, there is not any technical solution for performing encryption management on the RSS channel in the prior art, so that the privacy of a user can not be protected well.